Regalo de Bienvenida
by InTheSnow
Summary: Escena Alternativa del capítulo 3x17: Torrente sanguíneo.  Jane le debe un regalo de bienvenida a Lisbon.


**;D **

**The Mentalist **no me pertenece. Lo he intentado, pero **Bruno Heller** se niega a darme participaciones en el asunto. Dice que sería todo demasiado Jisbon, y que Simon se sentiría acosado ;)

Ahora en serio, esto es una escena alternativa del capítulo 3x17 que escribí para el Challenger 2011 de The Mentalist: Foro en español. Les animo a que pasen a echar un vistazo. Es genial.

Disfruten el shot¡

**Abrazos¡**

* * *

><p><strong>Regalo de bie<strong>**nvenida**

**(Escena alternativa 3x17)**

Cuando decía que tenía que comprarle un cascabel a J.J Laroche…Oh, Dios, lo decía totalmente en serio. El hombre era realmente silencioso. Y sí, la fastidié, pero en mi defensa he de decir que lo único que quería era evitar interrogatorios en la escena de un crimen que estaba a mi cargo. Se me fue un poco la lengua, di un patinazo y acabé siendo relegada de mi puesto para estar bajo la supervisión de Kimball Cho. No es que me molestara. Kimball era uno de mis mejores agentes y un buen amigo. Lo hubiera respaldado hasta el último instante y con todas las consecuencias, pero lo cierto es que aquello me hacía sentir como si hubiera fracasado. Creí que mi carrera se había ido al traste por aquella estupidez. Como siempre fingí entereza, ¿qué otra opción me quedaba? Sólo podía hacerme la fuerte y resistir. Había sido un gran palo, pero como casi todo en la vida podía superarse.

Cho fue un buen líder en el tiempo que estuvo al mando. Sólo fueron dos días -lo que tardó en resolverse el caso- pero tenía aptitudes y ejerció muy bien su papel. Yo estaba orgullosa de él. No obstante, me sentó muy mal que Laroche me apartara y me pusiera bajo supervisión. Era un golpe a mi ego, mi orgullo, mi carrera…

Kimball y los chicos quisieron que las cosas siguieran como hasta el momento habían estado. Sólo cambiarían de cara a Laroche, a quien Cho estaría reportando. Era un alago para mí que quisieran seguir estando a mis órdenes pero por supuesto me negué. Él había sido elegido para ponerse al mando y así lo hicimos. Era incómodo pero había que hacerlo.

Fue un día un poco agotador. Pese a no estar al mando tenía una gran presión; el haber sido destituida y la tensión con el equipo que era un tanto evidente, y además el hecho de que me tocó cargar con Jane de todas maneras y él no se cortó un pelo en hacer sus numeritos en el hospital, a lo que yo me disculpé aduciendo que no estaba bajo mi responsabilidad.

El asesor no tardó en meterse con un tipo de la mafia, paciente del hospital, que compraba con su dinero del crimen un transplante de riñón a un doctor sin escrúpulos a cambio de material médico de última generación.

- Lisbon, este hombre tiene un arma y me ha apuntado. Es muy descortés, por no hablar de la agresión – farfulló Jane saltando detrás de mí en cuanto crucé la puerta como si fuera su caballero andante. De hecho creo que a veces lo era.

- Oye, Jane. Hazme un favor – le pedí antes de abandonar el hospital en mi coche.

- Por ti, cualquier cosa.

Rodé los ojos.

- La próxima vez que te topes con algo como esto, sea lo que sea, por favor no te acerques. Si oyes algo como Koslov, Vladimir, la palabra "Siberia" o el carnicero de Kiev…por favor, no te acerques. Me ahorrarás un montón de trabajo– Casi rogaba, en un tono bastante sarcástico pero con la firme convicción de que algún día el cuerpo de Jane aparecería flotando en el río si se encontraba ante otra situación como ésta y no había nadie cerca que lo rescatara.

Finalmente y de buenas a primeras recuperé mi puesto de trabajo. Según Laroche sólo estaba tratando de molestarme, y de paso hacerse valer como nuevo director del CBI. El mensaje fue recibido y decía claramente: No meterse con J.J Laroche. Un tipo curioso nuestro nuevo director. Oh, cuánto echaba de menos a mi viejo Minelli.

Tras volver a mi despacho como líder de la unidad, el mundo había vuelto a girar, los ríos a su cauce y las cosas donde tenían que estar; claro que tenía un montón de trabajo de oficina pero estaba realmente feliz.

Era tarde, estaba cansada y aunque era agradable la invitación a tomar unas copas con los chicos preferí dejarlo para otra ocasión. Habían sido un par de días largos y un poco raros gracias al bueno de JJ así que quería meterme en la cama cuanto antes después de darme una buena ducha caliente.

Y así fue. En cuanto salí de allí con mis cosas, un poco pasadas las diez, entré en casa las solté de cualquier manera en el salón y me fui quitando la ropa de camino al baño. La ducha me sentó de maravilla. Iba en busca de una botella de vino cuando la puerta sonó. Alguien que llamaba a mi puerta golpeando suavemente con los nudillos a las once y diez de la noche no podía ser otro que mi querido y molesto asesor al que más de una vez había tenido la secreta tentación de matar. Era él. Claro. En el umbral de la puerta esperaba Patrick Jane probablemente para terminar de hacerme el día.

- Hola. No te esperaba – sonreí echándole un vistazo de arriba abajo. Su traje era el mismo, el gris. Estaba sonriente, lo cual podía ser buena o mala señal y llevaba en su mano una bolsa marrón de papel, la cual no me daba muy buena espina. Le miré con desconcierto. - ¿Qué llevas ahí?

- Bueno, te dije que tenía un regalo de bienvenida para ti y aquí lo tengo. Tranquila no son esmeraldas como la última vez. Pero te encantará.

- Ya, no creo que Tiffany's haya adoptado el estilo bolsas de papel canelo para envolver su nueva colección.

- Y si me dejas pasar sabrás lo que es…

- Oh, claro. ¡Qué tonta! Ni me había dado cuenta – bromeé disponiéndome a hacerme a un lado para dejarle pasar.

En cuanto puso un pie en mi casa cerré. Iba a ser cordial y decir "estás en tu casa" pero dadas las confianzas que se tomaba el chico, no hacía ni falta.

- Estaba a punto de servirme una copa de vino. ¿Te apetece? - Arrastré mis calcetines gruesos de vuelta a la cocina. Lo cierto era que Jane había sido de lo más inoportuno. Para esas horas yo ya estaba en pijama, llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño y calcetines. Me había pillado con mi desaliñado atuendo de estar por casa.

- Claro. ¿Por qué no? – dijo adentrándose en la cocina, mirando de hito en hito como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Y mientras me acercaba a la encimera donde había dejado la botella y sacaba otra copa del armario para comenzar a descorchar, Patrick empezó con su tan típica cantinela – El vino alimenta el espíritu, embriaga los sentidos, desinhibe a las personas…

- ¿Y está rico? – dije mirándole un instante antes de tirar suave pero firmemente del corcho de la botella hasta que salió con un sonoro "plap".

- Sí, está rico también – comentó mientras me observaba verter una cantidad considerable del líquido bermellón en sendas copas.

- Vino de Chile – le dije alcanzándole la suya; él la miró, dio las gracias y situó la copa en la mesa sin tocarla aún.

- No te hacía experta en vinos.

- Mi hermano – me senté junto a él con la pierna sobre la silla para mayor comodidad mientras le explicaba que mi hermano Michael a veces me mandaba algunas cosas de su empresa de vinos y una de sus últimas adquisiciones de aquellos viajes y subastas era un exquisito vino chileno que yo había recibido aquella misma mañana y con el que pensaba deleitarme en soledad hasta que Jane llegó – Como sabes yo soy más de otro estilo pero Michael dice que no me puedo morir sin probar este vino.

Era verdad. La nota rezaba palabra por palabra:

_Hermanita, _

_Te mando una botella de vino chileno. Es espectacular. No puedes morir sin probar esta delicia. Espero que la próxima podamos tomarla juntos. ¿Qué tal en Navidad? Las niñas te echan de menos y yo también. Te mandan abrazos. _

_Te quiere y te extraña,_

_Mike L. _

Por supuesto no le hablé del contenido de la nota adjunta al paquete.

- Según parece es un vino con mucho cuerpo; sabor a bayas y un ligero toque a chocolate. Yo no entiendo mucho de vinos pero él es un experto así que…

Levanté la copa señalando mi predisposición a probarlo.

- Suena bien – comentó.

La moví un poco para liberar los aromas de aquel vino de un intenso rojo oscuro, metí la nariz en la copa e inspiré, como Mike me había enseñado. Enseguida un cálido perfume a roble penetró en mis fosas nasales. El olor era increíble y me permití deleitarme en él antes del siguiente paso. Sin darme cuenta estaba enarcando las cejas hacia la copa sorprendida por el exquisito aroma que de ella emanaba. Sin duda mi hermano pequeño llevaba razón. Finalmente tomé un pequeño sorbo que mantuve en mi boca el tiempo suficiente para degustarlo. Increíble. Su sabor era mejor aún que su aroma. En seguida se reveló en mi boca el sutil toque del chocolate puro y otro bastante más acusado como a frutos, grosella, tal vez.

- Mmm – no pude evitar emitir un sonido de placer tras probarlo. Una vez tragado en la boca permanecía el sabor intenso, amargo, fuerte y a la vez afrutado – Está estupendo.

La textura, el sabor… Mi hermano no se equivocaba en sus alabanzas.

- Me impresionas, Lisbon – comentó con una sonrisa.

- Bah, no es nada. Ya sé que te parezco más de cerveza, pero a veces incluso utilizo un vaso para beber. – Miré la copa una vez más y me retrepé en la silla buscando un poco de comodidad - Es sólo cuestión de saber apreciarlo. El color, la textura en la boca, el sabor, tomarse un tiempo para paladearlo.

- Totalmente diferente al tequila ¿eh?

- Sin duda.

- ¿Brindamos? – preguntó Patrick.

- Claro. Por…

- La reincorporación de Cho al equipo y tuya al mando de éste. Las cosas han vuelto a su cauce.

- Supongo que sí. Salud – Alzamos las copas, las chocamos y bebimos. Pude ver la expresión de su cara cuando lo probó. La misma que la mía.

Me quedé pensativa un rato antes de preguntarle con cierto deje de timidez.

- Oye, ¿crees que está mal que me alegre de haber vuelto? Ya sabes, Cho…él sería un gran jefe. Merece una oportunidad.

- Bueno, sí, lo sería; pero este equipo te pertenece. Laroche lo sabe y los chicos lo saben, y déjame decirte que no querrían a nadie más liderándolo – no sabía si lo hacía para animarme o realmente lo pensaba pero sus palabras eran agradables – Cho será un gran jefe algún día pero tú eres la mejor, hazme caso.

- ¿Porque aún no te he disparado con todas las locuras que has hecho? – me burlé.

- Meh… Eso es secundario.

- Ya – bufé y negué con la cabeza. Ahí estaba Jane intentando restarle importancia a sus tonterías.

- ¿Sabes? Me habéis engañado - hablaba mirando la copa que encerraba aquel manjar como si en ella se hubiera revelado alguna respuesta ante sus ojos.

- ¿Quién y en qué? – pregunté intrigada.

- Tus hermanos y tú. Habría jurado que todos seguisteis los pasos de vuestros padres y os habías convertido en miembros de las fuerzas del orden. Polis, bomberos, incluso abogados…Nunca habría pensado que Michael se dedicaba a los vinos.

- La gente que nos conoce dice que heredamos de mis padres el afán por la justicia. Y es verdad, pero todos seguimos distintos caminos. Yo me hice policía.

- Elección que tomaste desde muy joven – adivinó.

- Sí – sonreí – Thomas decidió ser piloto de aviones.

- En busca de evasión supongo – asentí.

- James se hizo médico y sigue en Chicago; y Michael creó su propia empresa. Vinos, nada menos. Está aquí en California. Siempre me manda botellas por mi cumpleaños.

Al dejar la copa en la mesa mi mirada se posó en la bolsa que él había traído consigo y la curiosidad me pudo nuevamente. Aún no la había abierto ni había hecho nada con ella. Era mi oportunidad para dejar los temas familiares y saber por fin qué me traía el consultor.

- ¿No piensas decirme qué hay ahí dentro?

- Claro. Casi lo había olvidado – me guiñó un ojo con expresión juguetona que por alguna razón me hacía desconfiar; conociendo a Jane… podía ser cualquier cosa.

Acercó la bolsa y comenzó a abrirla. Para mi total y absoluta sorpresa (y delicia también) sacó un recipiente de plástico transparente que encerraba lo parecía algún tipo de postre. Lo siguiente que sacó dando todo el bombo que pudo como si de un truco de magia se tratara fue un bote de nata montada que colocó junto al recipiente con esa sonrisa autosuficiente y alegre que ponía a veces dejando al descubierto su hilera de dientes blancos. Señaló la mesa con satisfacción.

- Et voilá - exclamó - Lo prometido es deuda. Te dije que te daría un regalo de bienvenida y aquí está. Tarta de fresas y nata. Nada mejor que un poco de dulce y fruta para liberar la tensión de los últimos días.

- Así que tarta ¿eh? – entorné un poco los ojos denotando desconfianza.

- De fresas, especial para ti. Bizcocho, fresas frescas y un poco de nata montada por encima – entonces abrió el paquete, agitó el bote de nata y puso una buena porción sobre la tarta colocándola luego justo delante de mí. – Irá bien con el vino. ¿Tenedor?

- Por favor. Primer cajón.

Me tendió un tenedor y no tardé ni dos segundos en comenzar a degustar el delicioso postre que me ofrecía. Tenía razón como la mayoría del tiempo. Aquel dulce tenía fruta fresca, un bizcocho tierno y esponjoso y la porción perfecta de nata. Un nuevo sonido salió de mi garganta. Increíble.

- ¿Y bien?

- Has acertado – moví la cabeza reafirmando mi postura. – Está riquísima. ¿Quieres probar?

Le acerqué el cubierto con un buen trozo y le di de comer como a un niño pequeño.

Él emitió una risita. Y yo seguí devorando con fruición el pastel sin molestarme siquiera en ponerlo en un plato. El me miraba con una sonrisa eterna en el rostro.

Le ofrecí más pero negó con la cabeza; se dedicó a mirarme durante los minutos siguientes.

- Tienes un poco de tarta en… - señaló su cara y enseguida me llevé la mano a la boca para limpiarme – Espera, te has dejado un poco – añadió.

En lugar de acercar una sola mano con la intención de limpiarme se inclinó sobre mí y agarró un lado de mi cara. Era suave. Muy lentamente sus labios rozaron la comisura de los míos. ¡Qué suavidad! De la esquina de mi boca pasó al resto y el beso se prolongó varios minutos. Tierno y dulce. Raro y excitante.

Cuando se separó de mí unos centímetros estaba sonriendo, mirándome a los ojos. Aquellos ojos azules, amargos pero sinceros.

- Fresas con nata y vino…mi nuevo sabor favorito – comentó mostrando esa expresión deslumbrante, probando sus propios labios.

No pude más que sonreír.

Pasamos el resto de la noche hablando. De todo y nada. Y los silencios nunca habían sido un problema entre nosotros.

Ya habíamos dado buena cuenta del resto de la botella cuando nos trasladamos al salón para seguir charlando.

Al quitarse la chaqueta me di cuenta de algo. Del bolsillo colgaba una cadena de plata que brillaba sutilmente a la tenue luz del salón. Estiré la mano y la cogí. Oscilaba ante mis ojos. De cerca pude leer la inscripción sobre la imagen de un santo. San Sebastián.

- Sé que nunca te he preguntado pero di por hecho que eras ateo - dije apartando la vista de la medallita y mirándole. Él la miró también. Parecía un tanto pensativo.

- Me lo ha dado el marido de Enyd Jordan, Byron. Es como una especie de agradecimiento, aunque ya le dije que yo no hice nada.

- Bueno, tus incordios hicieron que subiera en la lista tras desmantelar las operaciones de Quick. De algo sirve tenerte en la Brigada.

- Gracias.

Me acercó a él.

- Es San Sebastián, patrón de los que sufren. A él le ayudó y piensa que a mí me hará falta también.

Hasta un hombre que de nada conocía a Jane podía decir que sufría.

- ¿Y funciona?

- Sí, creo que sí.

Con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro me quedé pensando en aquellas palabras que sonaban a comienzo, esperanza y curación. Sonaban a segunda oportunidad.

_**FI**__**N**_

* * *

><p>Ahora, qué tal unos reviews? No sean tímidos, anímense a comentar. Me harían el día :D Gracias.<p>

Por cierto, casi lo olvidaba. Para aquellos que sigan las historias _In a Red World _y/o_ El sabor de sus labios..._tranquilos no las he dejado de lado y pienso acabarlas, sólo que está llevando más tiempo del que pensé.

Nos vemos,

**;)**


End file.
